


Working Wonders

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: A christmas gift for the sssfe17.  This is Kara having Nightmares and Lena helping her deal with it.





	Working Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroodyJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodyJC/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, I hope you enjoy!

Lena is used to her sleep schedule being disrupted by now, moving in with Kara about a year ago had brought its fair share of it. They finally had decided to stop lying to themselves about what those night spent cuddling together meant. Sometimes the interruptions are because Kara sleep-fly when she’s dreaming, she keeps a fond smile on her every time it happens, it’s how she realized who her girlfriend really was. Other times, she’s woken up by Kara using her as a pillow and squeezing her like one, at first Lena found this endearing, but after getting bruises and sprains from it, she worked with Alex to create a night light that mimicked the effect of a red star. It’s not powerful enough to cancel Kara’s powers, but it’s enough to make her strength bearable to a normal human.

Then there are the nightmares, the one that have Kara cry in her sleep, the ones that makes her flails wildly. Sometimes, she’ll kicks off the covers and try her best to escape Lena’s arms, or push her out of the bed. Flashes of Krypton, faces that will never be seen anywhere but her deepest dreams, voices that will never be heard again, ideas and concept that will never see the light. It doesn’t matter what tragic part of her losses the dreams are focused on, Kara will wake up screaming into her pillows, then melt back into a puddle of tears and numbness. Though Lena’s comforting touches brings her back from the dark depth she plunges into.

Tonight is such a night, Lena is woken up by a scream that breaks into a sob, by Kara trying to get out of the bed. She wakes up just in time to see Kara’s naked back, she’s sat on the edge of the bed, struggling vainly with shaking hands to find a way to put on a shirt. Lena lift a sleep heavy arm and brushes her fingers against her girlfriend’s sides, fighting with herself to wake up further. “Kara...” she croaks with her sleepy voice, sitting up in the bed and wrapping an arm around her from behind, pressing her lips to the back of the blonde’s neck. “Talk to me.”

She drops the shirt on the ground, giving up on putting it on. Her shaking hands resting in her lap, she feels Lena’s warmth against her back, the kiss against her neck. She tries to talk, it comes out a stuttering incoherent sounds, her hand clench into a shaking fist. Kara tries to talk again, only for her throat to squeeze, she can’t and tears pour down her cheeks.

“I love you.” Lena whispers into her girl’s ear, she can feel the protest going through Kara, feeling her tense in her arms when she speaks. “No, it doesn’t matter to me that it’s the third time this week.” another kiss to her neck “Take a deep breath” she instruct, trying her best ‘CEO’ voice, knowing her own sleepiness was going to soften the tone enough. She can feel Kara inhaling deeply. “Hold it.” Lena counts up to five and as indication, breathes out along Kara, slowly and squeezing her into her arm.

Kara doesn’t mean to do it. She breathes out so deep, so completely, that her freezing breath knocks off the bedside lamp, sends a few of her clothes flying and lower the temperature of the bedroom considerably, enough so the glass of water she keeps has ice chunks in it. Lena wraps the covers around herself and press her lips against Kara’s back, trying to hide her smile, to conceal how hard she’s trying not to laugh.

Kara feels it, the little shake, the little hitch of Lena’s breath against her skin and buries her face in her own hands, she starts to laugh a little bit too, which makes Lena release the full force of her own laughter. It takes about ten minutes before they fully stop giggling, their sides hurting as much as their hearts. Kara is laying on her back, across the bed, across Lena’s lap, the CEO’s hands running through her hair. “I wish there was a way to get back some of the technology from Krypton. The Birth Matrix, the gravitational shifters, the medical science at least.”

“Sometimes I admit I forget that you’re from a really scientific family.” Lena said, she keeps petting her hair and smiles down at Kara. “Alex told me once that you were so smart you found earth boring.” Lena wasn’t recalling properly, too sleepy.

“The vast majority of earth’s knowledge is on the right track.” she shrugs. “It’s just... it can get pretty difficult for me to be excited about a new technology discovered, when I already was living with one that would be called magic by modern people.” she looks up to Lena. “It’s a big part of why I fell in love with you too.” Kara admits, a cute exhausted tone slipping in. “The detection device, the portal to another planet that you made, the Atmospheric Altering device you modified.” she shake her head. “It doesn't matter how they were used, Lena. Those are wonders, you've made me feel in awe of what you could do, no one's done that since I got on earth." she gives a little pause and tears fill her eyes "you’re driving earth forward to a great future.” she smiles up. “I wasn’t dreaming of Krypton tonight.” her voice shakes at the admission.

“No?” Lena leans in, kissing her girl’s forehead and trying to withhold her tears from Kara’s gushing. “Sounds like it from my point of view.” she clears her throat, trying to conceal a yawn from Kara, failing miserably after just a moment of trying.

“I was dreaming about an earth in which you were gone, in which the wonders you work aren’t possible.” She sits up and buries her face into Lena’s neck. “A world without you isn’t right and I don’t want to think about it.”

“Oh, well I’m right here and I’m not going away.” Both Lena and Kara slowly drift back to sleep, after sharing a kiss. 


End file.
